


Bammie and Us

by Miki9397



Category: GOT7
Genre: Friendship, Gen, baby bambam, just everyone wants to protect bammie, protective JB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki9397/pseuds/Miki9397
Summary: "Who's that baby"!! Mark asked. The baby began squirming and woke up. "Shhh" jb said angrily. Mark had woken the baby up, but the baby didn't cry and went back to sleep. Mark scream got the others to go in and look at the scene before them, their hyungs holding a baby more like jb holding a baby. Jb and Junior smacked their heads, they had no choice but to say what they seen. "Guys please go to the living room" jb said. The boys scurried and Mark stayed behind. "Where's bambam" he asked worrying about his friend. "I'll explain it there" Junior said. Once they were seated jb came from their room holding a baby who was still sleeping. "Guys, we have an issue, I don't know what happened or if this can even happen but as jb just learned and you will to, I need you guys to not freak out okay, and don't scream because if you wake him up I'll seriously punch you so bad" Junior said warning them. "Jb please reveal the baby" Junior said as he sighed and jb took the blanket from baby revealing him. The members looked at them. "Who's this baby" they asked. "Guys meet bambam" jb said.





	1. Chapter 1

If jb could describe the the young Thai boy in one word it would be:EXTRA in capital Letters. Extra as the way he acted in Tv, talking so freely about stuff that he would be mortified to even say outloud,take for instance that interview for after school club, where he told basically the whole world how "big" he was. Jb just about smacked him for that. jb feared that bambam was on a thin leash by the by he was going about , and not many people would stand for the way he was acting. Sometimes, in the way he was beginning to think jackson was the calmer one, and he figured that if only one could control him it could be 1/2 of the jackbam duo. Jb had once given a talk to Jackson about bambam's behavior and Jackson responded he would spend lesser time with the boy. Jb thought the problem would be solved and things would go back to how they were, but he was dead wrong. jb expected Jackson would reduce their antics, but he did the complete opposite. Jackson began to completely ignoring bambam to the point it looked like he was avoiding the boy. This lasted for about two weeks, jb couldn't shake the feeling that it was his fault for what jackson was doing. Jb looked at the bambam and saw the face he made, when jackson would go past him. When bambam caught him staring he would just go back to his goofy self as if it hadn't affected him in no way. One thing he knew about bambam, was that he never showed his emotions and if he was upset he wouldn't show it, in fact he had never seen the boy cry,the only person who had probably seen him upset was yugyeom, not even Mark who he had known longer had seen him cry. Jb was sitting in the living room where he saw Jackson and Mark and youngjae and Junior playing some kind of weird game and yugyeom was sitting in the kitchen table doing his homework. Bambam was just sitting in the sofa looking at the group wanting to play. Bambam really wanted to join them but the glare Jackson had sent him and his avoidance for the past few days made him retreat. "Had he made him angry" he thought. "We were fine just a few days ago, I don't think I've done anything to hurt him or he would have told me" he thought. But he decided he was going to ask him anyways as he jumped to his feet and hurried to where the others were,he saw Jackson and Mark sitting there and he jumped on top of them. "Mark"he shouted as he rolled on to Mark who just pushed him away gently nodding his head, he turned towards Jackson and jumped into him and began being clingy to him and wanted to play some wrestling moves to him, but the said boy was getting frustrated and pushed him away forcefully. Catching everyone off guard even bambam who had hurt his side by the force. Yugyeom stood up angrily from his seat and was heading towards bambam, he won't let anyone treat him like that not even Jackson but he was stopped by youngjae. "yugyeom" he warned. Jackson got up and stared at bambam "when will you grow up, start actin your age" he said in English and in Korean in such a angry voice. "Don't you know personal space"?! "Stop being so clingy it's gets tiring, I'm just so tired with your antics lately your annoying everyone" he said as he stared bambam down. Mark had to step in when he saw Jackson getting all red in the face, and was getting in bambams face who took it all in not even showing any emotions or tears as the harsh words came in. Junior and jb were speechless at what was happening. Jb felt a bit guilty because he had suggested to Jackson to control bambam a bit but not to go all way out. He looked over to the boy who was being shielded by yugyeom who had gotten away from youngjaes grip. Yugyeom was hugging bambam from Jackson, who was being held back from Mark who sent a worried look to his young Thai fried who remained unresponsive. Mark told Jackson to calm down and to cool down, and pushed him to their room. Bambam stared at the floor not knowing what to do, if he looked up he would feel his tears would appear and fall out, but he didn't want to feel pity from his members, especially make him feel better and tell him Jackson was just stressed, it wouldn't make him feel any better and he knew Jackson was really meaning it. He just laughed awkwardly and yugyeom looked at him with worried eyes and stood him up, being care ful with his best friend. "He wouldn't cry" bambam thought. "He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry he said as he felt tears threatening to fall. It felt like such a big hit to him, he would never imagined his hyung, his bro Jackson would really say those things. He thought that they were really great friends like him and yugyeom, but I guess he only though that. He guessed his friendship with Jackson was just from his part. Bambam walked to his room and followed by yugyeom who was crying for his friend. "Hyung" youngjae said. "What just happened" Junior said as he looked at his leader and Mark came back a few moments later and sighed. "How's bambam" he said. "Yugyeom and him are in his room" juniot said as he looked at Mark. "How's Jackson" they asked.


	2. Chapter 2

How's bambam" he said. "Yugyeom and him are in his room" junior said as he looked at Mark. Mark just sighed and looked toward the maknaes room. "How's Jackson" youngjae asked making him turn his attention towards youngjae. "He's… Honestly i don’t even know how he’s doing,I just let him cool off in our room, but it scared me you know, I’ve never seen him so pissed off especially at bam, and i don’t know what to do because i don’t know how to comfort him or what to tell him” he replied. “ “It’s the best to let him cool down” junior suggested, “though the one i’m worried about is bambam, I wonder how he’s at the moment, do you think he will cry”? “Bambam ,cry”? Mark said. “I highly doubt it, for the years i’ve known him he has never cried for anything, i’m pretty sure he thinks that jackson was proably stressed or something, that boy is really naive to when it comes to these things” “I don’t know...just because he hasn’t cried in front of us doesn’t mean he hasn’t cried and bambam is really hard to tell how he’s really feeling” junior said  
Bambam and yugyeom where in the room where they were both sitting down, yugyeom looked at his friends face and he saw that face he saw when they got into a fight with some other trainee." Bam" he said. "Yeah yugyeom" he responded. "Are you okay" he said carefully. Bambam stared at him and said "I don't know what I did wrong yugyeom" he said lowly enough for yugyeom to hear. Yugyeom looked at his friend sadly and went to give him a hug, but bambam stood up. "I'm going to get fresh air" he said. "Let me go with you" yugyeom said but bambam stopped him. "Nah man, I just want to be by myself" he said. "You know I can't leave you bam, your always there with me, when I'm cryin let me be with you this time"

"Yugyeom, as my friend, let me go by myself, i promise I'll be back okay" he said as he got his hoodie and a pair of sneakers. Yugyeom agreeded and told him to leave his phone on. As Mark and the others were talking they heard a door shut and a person in a hoodie leaving the dorm. "Yugyeom, is that you" jb said, but yugyeom came back to the living room, minutes after staring at the door. "No it was bambam" he said, as he went to sit at the kitchen table. "Where did he go" Mark said. "He just told me he was going for a walk" yugyeom said at them. "Oh, i hope he gets back soon" youngjae said looking at the door. Junior sighed and went to put on a sweater. "I'll be back" he said. "Where are you going" jb asked. "I'm going for my duckling" he said. Jb sighed and went to him "let's wait for a moment, let's not rush into things" jb said as he stared at Junior who shrugged him off. "Nope, can't do that, one thing about bambam, is that he doesn't express himself that well, and he must be hurting, I don't know what caused Jackson to snap, i'll deal with him later, but honestly I'm worried about bambam, he must be hurt that the person who he looks upto so much told him to those words" he said sighing. Causing jb, to look at him with wide eyes. "Hey, bammie is really special to me, to the point i think of him as my baby ,so of course I take notice" he said as he opened the door, but as soon as he opened it, he saw bambam standing outside the door, Junior saw the way bammie looked and it broke his heart,he never imagined bammie to make that kind of expression. "Bam-ah" jinyoung said. Bambam turned around,and look at him. Bambam hated that look on people, the look on pity. He had seen it so many times when he was younger, when people talked about his family . As soon as bambam saw pity in his eyes, he laughed it off. "Hey hyung" he screamed in his normally high voice. "Where are you going" he said as he looked around the dorm with eyes catching yugyeom staring at him with a small smile. "I.. I hmm" Junior said. "I went to look for you" he stammered. "But why, I'm great, I just went to get something from the convenience store" he said. At that time Jackson, appeared in the living room and saw bambam and he looked away, but bambam just played it off and smiled as he always did. He walked past Jackson and went to the kitchen. "Hey yugyeom" he said. "Can I umm talk to you" yugyeom and Mark looked at him surprised. Bambam never asked for people to talk to him personally, he wasn't the type to ask or even talk about his problems. "Sure bam, do you want to go somewhere, to talk" he said smiling at him. Bambam looked  
At him and said"no it's okay, they can hear, but I need you to do me a favor" he said. "Is it to buy you food,because I already wasted my allowance on taking you last weekend" he said laughing which caused bambam to pout. "Yah, I don't take your money" bambam said pouting, which caused yugyeom to laugh at his puppy face. "Aww.. I'm kidding, I like taking my best friend to eat" he said. Bambam gave him a smile, which didn't reach his face" great now what I wanted to mention was if you want to go with me to Thailand, my mom called this afternoon and she wants me to go back home, and since we're not in school, I thought you would like to go"  
Yugyeom eyes lit up, but in the moment they were sad "aww I'm sorry bam, I would like to go, but I have extra vocal lesson this month. Bambam looked at him and said "no worries, I'll just  go by myself" he said. "Why don't you ask Mark to go with you" ?! Yugyeom suggested. "That way you guys can spend more time and maybe he can teach  you some manners and control your extra actions" yugyeom regretted his words as soon as they were said, but he couldn't take them back now. Bambam mouth slightly opened and closed, he had a small smile as he just nodded and headed back to his room. "Bam, wait , I didn't mean it like that” yugyeom shouted running after his friend. Bambam stopped and turned back. “it’s okay, yugs, It’s the truth either way” he said smiling, which caused the others to look at him worringly, especially jinyoung. Yugyeom looked ready to cry, when bambam said those words, he felt so bad, that he had even said that to his friend. “Bammie, you know i did’t mean it, okay” ? he said again. Hugging him this time. “Yuggy, why are you crying man, i'm just joking haha i know you didn’t mean it like that, so chill “ he said in his useful cheerful voice, as he patted yugyeom in the head and left them there standing there not knowing what to do.  
Bambam went to his room and jumped on his bed and hid under the covers, he hit his pillow once. Then once again until he got tired of it, and his heart was beating to fast. “arghhh” he screamed slintenly in his pillows. Why was everything going downhill” he thought. He had been really stressed about everything,recently, and what had just occurred not sol long ago, was the icing to the cake, that was ready to explode. His mind was going back to todays events,the way jackson had thrown him aside and told him to basically fu..off, as he continued reliving those moments, he came to a realization that maybe just maybe his members were right, he was getting to annoying, maybe that's why they didn't want to be associated with him. “Had he become an embarrassment to them” ? he began thinking. After all both Jackson and yugyeom had said he was annoying and he needed to learn his manners, not only them but fans and people were telling him to stop being himself and stop his flirty way, he read all those comments and the hashtag stopbambam2016 was becoming a trend because of his excessive whipping. When he first saw the hashtag he can’t say he wasn’t hurt, because it did hurt, it hurt him so much, that he had many moments were he thought of leaving. It might of sounded childish, if others were to hear him say “he wanted to leave because of a trend” not only would they hate on him more, but they would tell him to just ignore them, a they were just a joke. He knew he sometimes went a bit overboard but he couldn't help but be sad that people were so mean, some of them claiming to be fans.If they were really his fans wouldn’t they wish for him to be happy, and be himself. He curled in his bed and tried to sleep. It was much easier being a baby, maybe that way he wouldn't have to see how cruel people were.  
"Yah you brat" Junior said. "Why did you say that to bammie"! He yelled at yugyeom marching up to him, glaring at jackson as he passed him. Jackson just looked down."Junior calm down" jb said. “Why should I calm,down, huh” Junior glared at him. “Jinyoung” Jb ordered. “Jaebum” jinyoung said back. “Jinyoung, Jaebum” Mark shouted. Both of them weren’t backing down. “Tell, me jinyoung, what will yelling at yugyeom do, look even bambam said it was alright” jb said. “That’s why,because even if bambam said it was alright, it isn’t”! jinyoung said. “You guys stop it” mark said once again grabbing yugyeom from where he was standing and pushed him towards the couch. “People, make mistakes and yugyeom just happened to say something at the wrong time, okay so stop making him feel really bad about it, look i know bambam and he’ll be over it by tomorrow, that kid doesn’t hold grudges” he said looking at them. jINYOUNG sighed and said “your wrong”!. “I hope you realize that sammie isn’t as strong as you think…” he said. “Well your wrong jinyoung, i spent much more time with him than all of you had, any you know, I don’t think this conversation is important” mark said as he went back to his room pulling yugyeom and jackson with him. Youngjae who had been quiet during the whole conversation just looked at both his hyungs and said. “What just happened, everything was so okay but now…” “Youngjae, please don’t say anything “ jinyoung said as he walked away.   
“Jinyoung…”jb said. “yes, jb” he said. “I’m sorry” as jb was apologizing in that moment a long boom was heard and the lights went off. The guys ducked to the ground and stared at their surrounding which was all dark. "What was that" jb said. Looking around to see if everyone was okay. "Bambam ah" junior said. "I'm going to get him, he's afraid of loud noises " Junior said. “I’m going to check on the others” jb said. As he walked into the room, he looked everywhere and didn't see anything there, he was afraid now, there was no signs of him anywhere. As he was going to scream for jb, he heard soft cries coming from a bed. "Bammie" Junior heart hurt. "Bammie" where are you" he said again. But as Junior got closer the cries were baby cries, which he found weird and then suddenly the lights went on and Junior found himself in front of bambam bed, but there wasn't a sign of bambam. As he removed the covers instead of finding the young Thai, he found a baby. Junior screamed and jumped back, but the baby began crying. His mother instincts kicked in and tried to soothe the baby. "It can't be" he said. As he looked at the baby. "It can't be" he said as he looked around. “This isn’t real” !!!!! he thought, but in the exterior he was calm as fuck.”Bambam” he said at the baby. "The baby stopped crying and began looking at him. "Junior confirmed it, this was really bambam, who couldn't recognize his adorable smile and his eyes."omg, it's you, what happened, wait how can you talk your like one" Junior said and he heard a knock. “ The guys are okay, but they say that they didn’t hear anything, which is weird because i’m pretty sure the noise went off in the whole dorm” “ Hey jinyoung is everything all right" jb asked. "Shit what do I do, I have to tell leader about you, but how can I explain this when I don't believe it" he said. "I'll be going give me a few minutes" Junior said as he gathered bambam, in his arms. "Omg, your so cute bammie, I just want to kiss your little cheeks" "wait but I should change you, your shirt is to big and I don't have any baby clothes, let me just wrap you in a sweater"  
"Wait, did Junior just scream" Mark asked alarmed .the boys had left their room after jb came in rushing in asking if they had heard that loud noise"I don't know, let me go check on him" jb said. "Do you think bambam is okay" youngjae asked. "I don't know, it's been a rough night for him" Mark said . Jackson just stood  there not knowing what to do, and yugyeom just looked down at his shoes. Both of them had the sudden urge to go to bambam since they knew the boy was afraid of the dark, but they didn’t move at all. As jb knocked at the maknaes door, he heard Junior running back and forth. "Wait a moment" Junior shouted. Junior looked at his room, and back at baby bammie who just stared at the boy with big eyes. "I don't know what to do bammie, jb will freak out but he's the leader maybe he will know what to do" he said as he placed bambam and gave him a small kiss on the baby's cheek. "Your so cute" he squealed. "I'll be back" he said. Junior went to open the door and looked at jb. "Hyung come in, we have an issue" he said. "What's wrong is bambam okay" jb said alarmed. "Well,that's the issue, I don't know what to do and maybe you can help me, but first get in here and lock the door"  
Jb went in and locked the door and sat down on yugyeom bed. "So where is he"  
Jb said looking around. Junior fidgeted and went on "hyung please don't freak out" he said. Junior went to his room and appeared with a bundle of sweaters and revealed a baby. "Hyung, here's bambam" he said as he showed the baby to jb. Jb gave him a wtf look and his mouth grew really big when he noticed the similarities of the baby to bambam."shit" he screamed. "Shhhh" Junior said. "How,what, am I going crazy"!! He screamed. "Stop jb, let's settle down, I don't know how it happened, but our bammie, is literally a baby" Junior said. He looked at the baby who stared at jb and burped. "Aww he's so cute" Junior said. "I still can't process it" jb said. "How are we going to explain this to the others" jb said. "For right now we won't" Junior said. "But we have to" jb said. "Let's wait until tomorrow, there a bit on the edge so let's keep it between us"  
"I don't know" jb said. "Come on jb, let's just wait, and look we have more time to figure this out" Junior said.  
"Oh okay" jb said. "Great, I'm glad you agreed but I think this little fella is a bit hungry, aww look jb look at bammie, jr closing his eyes" jb looked at her baby and couldn't help but smile. "He is cute isn't he, do you want to hold him while I go to the kitchen" he asked. But before jb could answer Junior placed bambam in his arms . "Be careful, grab him close and don't let go" Junior warned as he saw bambam snuggle onto jb. Junior smiled and left closing the door. Jb didn't know what to do, just moments ago their bambam was a 18 year old boy but moe he looked about 1 or so. Jb looked at bambam and saw him open his eyes at him. Jb looked at him and smiled , he had such an innocent face. " we'll find a way to bring you back bam ah" jb said as Junior came back with some milk. He stood in front of them and tapped his foot. The members are asking questions , I told them bambam was sleeping and for yugyeom to sleep in marks room. Jb nooded still paying attention to the baby, who seemed to enjoy jb holding him. " let me hold him, I'll give him something to eat" Junior said. Jb tried to hand him but bambam began wiggling. " I guess bammie wants you to hold him" junior said laughing forgetting about the argument they had before. "Who is he going to sleep with" jb asked. " with me of course, I'm not the umma for no reason and either way bambam sleeps in my bed when he can't sleep" he said. Jb judged him hard after what he said. Junior just gave him a What face. Finally after feeding him, he fell asleep and jb kept him close . "Hey jb" Mark entered the room. Junior forgot to close it. "Who's that baby"!! Mark asked. Bambam began moving and woke up. "Shhh" jb said angry they had woken the baby up. But bambam didn't cry and went back to sleep. Mark scream got the others to go in and look at the scene before them, their hyungs holding a baby more like jb holding a baby. Jb and Junior smacked their heads, they had no choice but to say what they seen. "Guys please go to the living room" jb said. The boys scurried and Mark stayed behind. "Where's bambam" he asked worrying about his friend. "I'll explain it there" Junior said. Once they were seated jb came from their room holding bambam who was still sleeping. "Guys, we have an issue, I don't know what happened or if this can even happen but as in just learned and you will to, I need you guys to not freak out okay, and don't scream because if you wake him up I'll seiously pinch you so bad" Junior said warning them. "Jb please reveal the baby" Junior said as he sighed and jb took the blanket from baby revealing him. The members looked at them. "Who's this baby" they asked. "Guys meet bambam" jb said. The room got silent and nothing was heard until yugyeom screamed. "What"!!! Junior kept to his word and pinched him. "Your going to wake him up you brat" !!  
"Are you guys okay"!!! Jackson and youngjae said. "More than we ever been and believe it or not this is bambam, I don't know what happened but when Junior found him he was like this a small baby. Mark just stared at them and sighed "okay, now what will we do" he said as he sat down next to jb looking at the sleeping boy. "I don't know" jb said. "Can I hold him" Mark said. "What.. Wait I don't think so, he really likes sleeping in my arms and he might wake up " jb said. "Jb, come on let him hold him" Junior said. " but.." Jb said. "Let him hold him" Junior said in a low voice. Jb handed bambam over being careful all the steps of the way.   Bambam squirmed as he was handed between the two members. As Mark grabbed bambam, he looked at the baby and smiled. "Man, this kid has always been so cute" he said smiling of his friend. "Can't believe I'm holding bammie, hahaha, this will make good excuses to get him to do things for me I'll be "do you remeber who changed your diaper"  
The rest just stared at him, worrying for bambam. Bambam squirmed and woke up and his eyes were begining to open. He closed then again and opened them Adjusting to the light. Mark stared at him and smiled, he poked his cheeks and said" hey jb look at him" he told jb, who was looking at them.  Jb looked down at bambam who smiled at Jb stared. Jb smiled back and grabbed the baby hand and he felt a small hand tighten his finger. "Mark let me carry him, you must be tired" jb said. "Nah man, I like holding him" Mark stared at Jb. "Uhmm,  
Can I hold him" youngjae asked as he looked at his hyungs. "No" jb said. "Bambam wants me to hold him" Mark said. "He's only one" Junior said. "Give him to his umma" he said. Which caused everyone to look at him weirdly. "Hey.. I'm got7 umma" he said.he took bambam from Mark and jb and handed him to youngjae. Youngjae held onto bambam. "Hey is it okay, if I change him into some clothes" youngjae said."he must be cold since he keeps snuggling on to me"  
"How.. Do you even have baby clothe" jb said. "Well I've been learning to make clothe for coco, so they might fit" youngjae said which caused jb to slap his forehead."you can't place him in dog clothes, you dummy"  
"Hmm. I guess your right but i haven't put them on the dog so I can use them and either way he needs proper clothes" youngjae said. "Good idea" Junior said. "I'll go with you, let's go" jb said with Junior following them. Mark looked at his two members who had stayed quiet. "Aren't you going to say anything"?! Mark said. "I.. Just don't know what to say" yugyeom said looking at Mark. "How is this possible, why did bammie turn into a baby" "yug, I don't know, but we have to learn to deal with it now, we'll find a way for bambam to be back to his normal self"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this story, it means a lot to me^^ Hope you enjoyed it^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How long will that take" Jackson said finally speaking up. "What will others say, how are we going to continue with work and what will we do" Mark looked at him and said."Jackson,honestly I don't even care about that,all I care is about bambam, if you don't want to help with bambam then don't, he has more hyungs who are here for him"

"How long will that take" Jackson said finally speaking up. "What will others say, what are we going to continue with work and what will we do" Mark looked at him and said."Jackson,honestly I don't even care about that,all I care is about bambam, if you don't want to help with bambam then don't, he has more hyungs who are here for him"

Jackson looked at him and hanged his head in shame. "I..." he began but was soon caught off by the sounds of their members laughing and cooing.

Mark looked towards the door, and tilted his head as if questioning what was going on. Before long he gave a qucik glance at yugyeom and jackson before he decided to go and investigate himself. Yugyeom followed soon after and so did Jackson. Once they opened the door, they could see a cute baby bammie within a bear Onesie. "Omg.. He's cute" youngjae said. Mark looked at them and saw jb smiling really bright at the baby, and Junior taking pictures. "Let's try this one on" youngjae said. He pulled out a pikachu looking one and took of the bear one. "Hahahaha" the trio laughed.bammie stared at them, getting afraid of the loud noises and began crying. The trio stopped and looked at the crying baby. "aww sorry bammie" youngjae said picking him up. Bambam continued crying, and Mark interfered. "Let me hold him" he said at youngjae. Mark looked at bambam and said "bambam, stop crying" he commanded.  "Hey" jb said. "How is that going to make him stop crying"! "Give him to me" jb said. He grabbed bambam and began singing to him a lullaby.bambam stopped crying and looked at jb. "This kid" Mark said laughing. "I think he likes all the hyungs that teased him now that's he's a baby" jb glared at him and stared at bambam. "What's that supposed to mean" Junior said. "Bambam likes me" Junior and youngjae said. "I'm kidding " mark said afterwards looking at the pouty faces of his two members. 

"Hey let yugyeom hold him, let him hold our new maknae" junior said. "No it's okay.. I don't know how to hold babies"

"Aww are you jealous your maknae place is being taken by bammie" Junior said. Yugyeom shook his head at. "Nope not at all and I like not being treated like the maknae that's bammie job so it's not much different ". In all honesty, yugyeom couldn't look at his friend straight in the face, staring down at the baby and looking at him made feel guilty, because he felt  that maybe in some form  because of his words and actions bambam had become like this. 

"Well then just hold him" Junior said. Yugyeom stayed there for a moment and Jackson came forward "can I hold him" he said. "Hmmm..." Junior said."he's sleeping " jb said as he looked at them. "Just hold him" Mark said. Jackson walked upto jb and held his hands out and jb wasn't so keen on handing him over but he still did. Once bambam was in his arms, Jackson felt so weird holding his dongsaeng, but as soon as bammie opened his eyes. He looked at Jackson and began crying really loud. The others stared at them, bammie was begining to cry real loudy as he stared at Jackson. Jackson felt panicked and didn't know what to do, jb came to take him from his arms and once he was with jb, he stopped crying. "Aww bammie, why are you crying buddy" jb said. "Let's go, buddy" jb said as he left the room and walked to his own. "Is that jb"?! Mark said. "I know right, he doesn't want anyone to hold bambam,he practically hit youngjae when he was trying to change bambam hahaha, he's really fond of him in baby form" Junior said. Mark looked over Jackson and sighed. "Hey Jackson, don't feel bad, he woke up and he was scared when he saw jb wasn't holding him"

"Hmm.. I guess" Jackson said. "Hey" youngjae said. "What are we going to do if he doesn't go back to being 19 again"

The boys looked at him and glared at him "we don't lose hope and he will go back and if he doesn't I'll raise him" Junior said getting wtf looks. "What obviously we can't tell his mom and maybe not the managers" Junior said. "We'll find a way" Mark said. "For now let's get him comfy and see what happens okay" Mark said as he left the room and walked to jb room. Yugyeom followed and Jackson as well. "So I'm guessing he's staying with you" Mark said to jb who had the baby. "Bambam ah" yugyeom said as the baby was sleeping."I will get you back to your old self bammie" yugyeom said as he left the room. Mark looked at Jackson and jb and sighed. "I'm going to sleep" he said.

Jqckson and jb stayed in the room and looked at each other and Jackson stared at him with so much hurt. "Jackson.."jb didn't know what to say, and said "please the door once you leave" he said as he placed bambam on the bed.

 

It had been already a week since what happened to bambam, and he hadn't turned back, the members were begining to worry a bit, but they knew they couldn't do anything for a while. Bambam was always taken care of by jb. The boys has taken over the role of his guardian since that night. Not even Junior had spent more than ten minutes with the boy when jb would come and take him away.

"Hey, Mark" Junior asked. "Yeah" Mark said. "Don't you think jb is being a bit extreme"

"In what"? Mark asked. "With bambam, he doesn't let anyone hold him for more than 10 minutes, and he basically got mad at youngjae last time because he left him unattended in the couch"

"Well I would too Junior, you just can't leave a small baby unattended, he could fall and he's small so it's much worse for babies to get hurt"

"Well yeah beside that point" Junior said.

"Let him be, I think since jb is an only child he wants to feel what it's like having a baby brother you know and if it keeps me from diaper changing its all good" Mark said.

"Ughh.."Junior said. He was going to say something else but he saw jb coming toward them holding bambam on his front with a blanket tied on his back. "What's that" Mark said smirking at jb. Jb rolled his eyes at Mark and said "it's a baby Kaola thing, youngjae made it for bam ah"

"Is he sleeping" Mark said. "No he's been awake the whole time, it's almost time for his lunch so I came to get his bottle"

Mark stated at the baby who looked at him and giggled. "Ah bammie.. What's up buddy"he said reaching his hand to touch him but was stopped by jb who had moved away towards the kitchen leaving a Opened mouth markjin. "Did he just..." Mark said."I told you.. Jb is being really overprotective of him.. "

"He moved on purpose so Bambam wouldn't hold my hand, what the fuck man" Mark said as he glared at jb who was now in the kitchen looking for milk.

Yugyeom came in at that moment and sat down next to Mark.."I see jb did the whole pull thing, he did that to me when I tried look at Bambam" yugyeom said. "He's such a ..." Mark began. But jb came back and sat down next to them. He fed Bambam his milk and babied talk to him. The boys were speechless, was this really their leader. Bambam looked at him smiling as he ate, and his smile brought jb even a goofy smile. Youngjae walked in that moment and sat down. "Guys, I have some news, we're having going to participate In a show with other artists it's for a special and its in a week"

The boys mouth dropped, next week, and the they looked at bammie who was pretty much still a baby. "What are we going to do, I thought we had a month off" jb said. "Well the manager apparently thought it was a good way for us to get more publicity" Jackson said as he looked at them and his eyes landed on Bambam who squirmed when he saw him.Jackson sighed and looked away."This is too soon" jb said as he stood up from the couch. "What are we going to do" Mark said as he looked to Bambam. "We can't tell them no, because They would get mad, but we also can't tell manager about Bambam" Mark continued. "We have to tell him, there's no other way"yugyeom suggested. "'Maybe they could help us, and help us raise him"

"That's the dumbest idea, I've heard and you know why, what are they going to think when we tell them "hey oh yeah so Bambam is a baby and he's still not potty trained" jb said. "You didn't have to be mean" Junior said. Things were getting a bit rowdy with the new news that bammie was begining to get scared, he looked like tears were about to spill, and Mark noticed as he saw him. "Hey bammie, don't cry bam ah" he said as he approached his cute baby bro. Jb looked down at Bambam and saw tears were beginning to spill. "Ah lil man, why are you going to cry, are we being scary for you, I'm sorry we didn't mean to make you cry" jb said as he gave him a peck on his head."Jb" Mark said. "What" jb said. "Let me hold him" Mark said. "Why should I and Bambam doesn't seem like he wants to go with you"

"He can't even talk, he's 1" Mark said. "Is that really jb hyung" youngjae asked Junior who only nodded his head. "Where's our chic and cool leader, he's bein such a softie" youngjae added. "Shut it youngjae" jb said as he looked at Mark. Youngjae gulped and stared at Junior who only told him to not say a word"

"so what are we going to do" Jackson said. "Let me think about it" jb said as he stood up. "Where are you going" Junior asked. "It's Bambams bath time" jb said as it was the most logical thing to say. "At this moment" Junior asked. "Jb hyung can I take bammie a bath"youngjae asked. "And let you leave him by himself there like the sofa, I don't think so" jb said causing youngjae face to falter, jb felt like a jerk so he said "but maybe this time, you can help me" causing youngjae to smile. "Thanks hyung" youngjae said as he went to jb and took Bambam from jb . "Hey bammie" youngjae said. "Let's go"!!!

Mark looked at him in disbelief"why did you let youngjae hold him, but not me"! Make asked. "Well the kid looked about to cry" jb said. "Still let me hold the kid once in a while" Mark said but Junior interfered "jb we can also work with you on helping bammie, he's not only your respinsiblity, he's also ours"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh...I'm really sorry it took me such a long time to get back to this story,I was really stuck on how to continue..which i noticed i do in a lot of my stories T.T But thank you for giving this story a chance, also thank you to everyone who waited patiently. I still need to revise my work, so their might be some errors so i apologize, I'm slowly trying to become better at my writing. Thank you so much for reading this >~< you don't know how much it means!


	4. Chapter 4

“Youngjae, can you call jb to come eat dinner” jinyoung said.

“Why me” youngjae mumbled. “I heard that” jinyoung said who turned back to head to the kitchen. “ugh, why couldn’t he have asked yugyeom who was clearly not doing anything” he thought as he slowly headed towards their leaders room. 

 

yugyeom looked up from his phone as he saw youngjae walk away clearly unhappy of being bothered when he had been playing a game he always played with bambam back when he was not a baby. Yes, you heard it, bambam had still not turned back to normal.It was now 2 weeks since the incident, and honesltly he had no idea when he would turn back to the teenager bambam, but he wish it would be soon. The whole house had been a mess. Things were so awkward since the argument between jinyoung and jb. Jinyoung trying to make jb understand that all of them could take care of bammie, but jb didn’t let him finish as he walked away to where bambam and youngjae were. 

They both tried to deny anything was wrong, but it was so obvious when they were at practice the managers were begining to worry. But things weren’t so bad as it was with jackson and jb. They were both the deifinition of awkward and uncomfortable, not staying in the same place more than a few minutes before jb would make an excuse to leave. Apart from those conflicts, bambam was still a baby, being taken care of by jb. Even with the slight intervenntion jinyoung tried to make, it only seemed to make jb  become clingy to bambam, their won’t be a second he won’t be holding him, which irriated some of  the members to no end. *cough* jinyoung, mark. 

 

“Hyung”!!!!! Youngjae screamed as he began entering jb’s room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw jb, planting small kisses on bammie’s face making him giggle. “Bammie” jb cooed. “aww such a cutie” he kept saying in a baby voice. as if bammie would understand him. Youngjae was shocked, seeing his hyung acting this way was so weird. In the past 3 years he had known his, his hyung had in no way been like this with any of the members, not that he was complaining but still, it was just weird period. He tried to sneak slowly back, when he heard his hyungs voice.

“are you going to continue standing their or are you going to say something” jb asked back to his cold voice, no traces of the voice he had been doing to bammie.

Youngjae stepped in the room, and saw jb was now sitting on his bed with bambam, the said boy making grabby hands to jb, who just chuckled, as the cuteness. “ ahh, do you want appa to hold you baby” he asked fondly which almost made youngjae choke on his salivia. His eyes widen at the word "APPA" Clearly he had been hearing things.  Jb must have forgotten youngjae was still in the room. when he looked up surprised and almost embarassed at being caught. “I…”JB began ears becoming red as he stared at youngjae

Youngjae tried to look away, and slowly backed away. Not before walking away he yelled “Jinyoung hyung says dinner is ready”!! and volted away. He had never ran out so fast in his life that as he ran he didn’t see jinyoung who he crashed into.

“What have i told you about running in the living room, youngjae”!!! jinyoung said as he slowly got off the floor and extended an arm out. Youngjae clearly thinking he was trying to help, held his out. Only for jinyoung to dust off his pants. Youngjae stood their awkwardly and tried to play it off, but he could see the sly smile jinyoung was sporting. Youngjae wanted to smack him, but rembering he rather cherished his life, he left it for another day.

“Hyung, your so mean” youngjae pouted at jinyoung who just chuckled, but then he cleared his throat and asked “What took you so long, i thought i told you to call jb” “I was begining to think something had happened”

“It almost certianely did” youngjae said under his breath.

“What was that” jinyoung said.

“Nothing hyung, I already told jb, come on let’s head back to the kitchen” he said as he started to pull his hyungs arm.

“Why are you such in a hurry” jinyoung asked clearly concerned.

“I’m just hungry”

“Suuuuurrreeee…well okay…go on ahead and place the plates on the table..I’ll be their in a few minutes”

“Where are you going hyung” youngjae shouted as he saw jinyoung starting to head out to the leaders room.

“I’m going to jb’s room” he said as if youngjae’s question had been the most silliest question ever.

“No hyung don’t go their” youngjae almost shouted.

“Why not”

“It’s just that jb hyung, he’s..bambam” youngjae mumbled.

 

“Jb is kissing bambam again, isn’t he” 

 

“What, how” youngjae asked surprised jinyoung had understood him.

“Well, it’s not really hard to catch on, you know, jb used to do that to his cats before, treat them like babies and act all cute and stuff,I caught him many times, but who am i to judge him,you know, so i’m not surprised he doing that to bammie, especially since he’s being such a clingy mom to the poor boy, when in fact it should be me, kissing the babies cute face, you know back when bambam was younger, If i asked for a kiss, he would be so cute and call me “hyungie” in such a adorable voice and kiss my cheek, alot of the trainees were envious of me because of that, you would be surprised it was more hyungs than noonas who got jealous hahaha , just looking at their faces was the best feeling ever ” he said in a fond voice."I still remember sungjun hyung..glaring at me back when bammie hugged me and i smirked at him haha"   Youngjae felt shivers run through his back. This hyung was scary.

 “Aww how much i wish i could take care of him, kiss his cute little face, read him some bedtimes stories and some poems and put him to sleep, but mr. selfish doesn’t even let me” he said almost upset. This conversation had taken a 360 turn, how did it go from jb to jinyoung wants. 

Youngjae had heard this story so much, about jinyoung love for the fake maknae cute kiss that he had to cut him off somewhere.

“Yes, hyung, I understand you miss bammie’s kiss” he began. “I’m sure if you and hyung talk this out without any members, he will be more willing to listen, you know how he is, i believe he misses you helping him, just go and talk to him” he said as he did a thumb ups to his hyung. “You can do it, actor park”

Jinyoung glared.

“Actor park hyung” youngje said quickly. Jinyoung smiled his nose scrunching up and showing his famous eyes whiskers . “Thank you youngjae, now go along the table won’t set itself up”

Yes, he definitely did not want to cross with his hyung anytime soon. 

 

“Bammie” jb said, as he looked at the boy. “Do you think, I’ve been kind of rude to jinyoung” 

Bammie just stared at jb holding onto his hand. “you know bammie, I really adore you, it’s just hard trying to let you go sometimes, because i really like you looking at  me with those cute eyes, I just want to be your dependable hyung, you know, I want to be the one who you look upto, be their when you cry and are hungry. “I’ve never had a sibling, I grew up alone just being an only child and it was lonely, so when i saw you as a baby, this warmth I’ve never felt creeped up to me and here i am” he said as he played with bammie’s small fingers. The baby looked at him and smiled really big as if he understood each and every word jb had said. jb gave him a small peck once again. 

 

“hyung, you could still be their with him,but we could also help you along the way” jinyoung said as he appeared out of nowhere. “We can help you with bammie, he’s our little brother, who we all adore, please hyung, lets not be awkward anymore and work together for bammie’s sake who needs us more than ever” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! wow, it's been such a long time since i updated this, but i always kept getting stuck and each time i tried to write more, i would end up not liking it, and i erased it so many times T.T I thought of giving up this story but thanks to the comments i decided to try again! It's not my best work, and theirs errors so i apologize in advance>< -miki9397

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story here and it's the first time i write about bambam and jb as the lead characters^^ I just want to say that there might be some errors so i apologize beforehand, i wrote this on my phone, but in any case i hope you like this story


End file.
